


Help Me Leave This Lonely Thoughts Behind

by cana_merula



Series: Ease My Mind [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #GoodOmens30, F/M, M/M, Part two of Ease My Mind, Quarantine, can be read as a stand-alone, no beta we die like Ligur, the whole gang get cameos, writen for the 30th anniversary of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cana_merula/pseuds/cana_merula
Summary: Humans are always so alive; their short lifes are full of dreams, plans, actions, emotions, and they use every second of it. Thinking about dreams and plans is hard if you can’t take any actions and then your emotions may get the better of you. But there are two emotions, that are very human, if you ask Aziraphale and Crowley: hope and love.Hope and love saved the world two years ago and hope and love will help them all to get through this crisis.The angel and the demon decide to spread some hope and love, to help their favourite humans to leave their lonely thoughts behind.[Can be read alone!]
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: Ease My Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726798
Kudos: 15





	Help Me Leave This Lonely Thoughts Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This is the second part to a fanfiction I wrote inspired by Ben Platt's song "Ease My Mind". You don't need to read that one, you just have to know that Aziraphale and Crowley love each other and sometimes sleep in the same bed, when they are tired, to keep each others nightmares/bad feelings at bay.  
> This one doesn't has much to do with Ben Platt's song anymore, but I stole the title from the lyrics.  
> It's also inspired by Good Omens Lockdown and written for the 30th anniversary of the book.  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if there are any errors.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It’s not even two years after they helped prevented the Apocalypse, when the pandemic breaks out. More and more humans stay at home, as they should do, and few costumers enter Aziraphale’s book shop. Only two days later, he closes the shop. Then they announce the lockdown. Crowley has been in his flat since the day before to care for his plants or more precisely, to scare them into being perfect. They spent most of their time together in one of their residences since the Armageddon’t, but sometimes they get on each other nerves and therefor like to have a place to withdraw from each other. It’s not like they don’t have a very long time to spend with each other, hopefully even forever.  
Aziraphale picks up some of his cookbooks and starts to bake. 

He calls Crowley when he can’t resist any longer. Crowley tells him he’s bored and that he thinks about taking a long nap. Aziraphale tells him about his reading, the break in and the cake. Crowley offers to come over, to watch him eat cake and bring some wine. It’s a nice offer and he considers it for a moment. But that would be breaking the lockdown rules. So he bids Crowley Goodbye, sadness tinging his voice. Crowley sounds a little disappointed but decides to go to sleep. He wishes the angel a good night and hangs up.

It only takes Aziraphale a minute to remember that they can just miracle themselves to each other places without really leaving isolation. And it’s not like they can even catch the virus themselves. Sometimes he forgets that they are not humans. He blinks and then he is standing in Crowley’s living room. He hears him talking to his plants in the other room. When he crosses the threshold, Crowley looks up, surprise clear on his face.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to break the quarantine?”  
“But, isn’t that stupid? We aren’t humans, we can’t infect each other. I do not think it would be right to go outside, though. It would not be fair to our human friends. I am sure the parents of the Them are going crazy right now with all of them at home. Especially the Youngs. But who said we could not be quarantined together? I would very much like to join your nap, if it’s alright with you.”  
“Sure, but now that you reminded me of our human friends, I would like to do something else, first.”

Humans are always so alive; their short lifes are full of dreams, plans, action, emotion, and they use every second of it. But thinking about dreams and plans is hard if you can’t take any actions and then your emotions may get the better of you. But there are two emotions, that are very human, if you ask Aziraphale and Crowley: hope and love.  
Hope and love saved the world two years ago and hope and love will help them all to get through this. The angel and the demon decide to spread some hope and love.

When Madame Tracy opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. Inside she and Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell find exactly the kind of yarn Madame Tracy is currently knitting with. She is running low, so they come at exactly the right time. Beneath them is a box of cake, a beautiful little cornflower plant and another case made of dark wood. It holds some cigars. There is no note or sender, but they know who send this. They smile at each other.  
“When I finish my blanket, I will send it to them.” Madame Tracy says. She smiles at Mr. Shadwell and he nods.  
“I think I still have a good bottle of whisky somewhere, that we can add.”

When Newton Pulsifer opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. He brings it into the kitchen of the cottage and calls Anathema. They open it and there is a big tin of Earl Grey, an iris plant in a black pot, a box of cupcakes and a big, brown leather-bound book. The pages are empty, except for an inscription in a flourish handwriting.  
“Write your own histories”, Anathema reads out loud and laughs. It’s the only indication of the sender, but they are sure they know who send this.  
“Well, I hope they are doing the same”, Newtons says. “We have to invite them for dinner after all of this is over.”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

When Brian opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. He opens it gingerly. Inside he finds a pack of ice cream that’s miraculously still cold. Beside it he finds a paper bag full of cinnamon rolls and a little tree with small yellow flowers. He looks it up on the internet. It’s an Ulex. The pack of ice cream has several flavours inside. He takes it up to his room and finishes it in one afternoon. He is not sure who send this, but says thank you to the quiet room, nevertheless.

When Pepper opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. He is wary of strange objects like this, but her curiosity wins in the end. Inside she finds a loaf of pumpkin seed bread, a Forget Me Not and a lot of fabric. There is also an instruction for sewing a face mask and she smiles. She was itching to do something for a few days already and now she knows what to do. She borrows her mother’s sewing machine and goes to work, not sure who send this, but very thankful.

When Wensleydale opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. He opens it excitedly and finds a tin of ginger snap cookies and a cactus. It’s a Prickly Pear, he knows that, because he read a book about cacti just last week. There is also a book about accountants and economy. It’s the biggest and heaviest book he ever owned. He will need some time to read it, so he starts immediately. He is not sure who send this, but as he opens the book, he thanks them anyway.

When Adam opens the door after the doorbell rings, there is a mystery package on the doorstep. He takes it up to his room before his dad can see it, because he has the suspicion this is for him. Inside it he finds a paper bag full of dog cookies and a flower with grass-like leaves and a small star-shaped flower. He looks it up in a book his dad inherited. It’s an Ornithogalum, also known as Star of Bethlehem. He chuckles when he reads the name.  
There is nothing else in there, but he already has everything he wants. He has his parents, his real ones, and Dog and soon he will have his friends again. His imagination will do everything else in the meantime. The only thing he would wish for is for all of this to be over, but he knows that is not in his powers anymore and it’s also not in theirs. But he is pretty sure that no one in Tadfield will ever catch the virus and that is also a pretty good present. He knows who send the present and he knows exactly how to thank them. 

“Is this the last one?”, Aziraphale asks, as Crowley snaps his fingers and the box on the table in front of them vanishes. In the last hours, six packages appeared in front of the houses of their human friends. Several hundred more packages full of face masks, disinfectant and other medical supplies appeared miraculously in front of hospitals, doctor’s offices, retirement homes, apothecaries, schools and other places in need of this things all over the world.  
“Yes, I think that was all of them.”  
“Great, I really could use some sleep now.”  
Doing so many miracles in rapid succession was quite tiring. 

When they entered the bedroom together, there were two steaming cups of hot chocolate already waiting for them on the bedside tables.  
“Did you do that?”  
“No, I did not. Do you think it was…”, Aziraphale trail of.  
“Yeah, has to be him, who else-“  
Before Crowley can finish, his telephone rings. He goes back to the living room to answer it while Aziraphale steps up to the cocoa. There are little marshmallows swimming inside. He takes a sip. It’s the best hot chocolate he ever drank. Maybe it’s even the best thing he ever drank. When Crowley comes back into the room he grins.  
“That was the Ritz. We have an open invitation for when all of this is over. Everything we will eat or drink is already paid for. I think that’s also part of the present.”  
They drink their hot chocolate in bed and then settle down together. Crowley jokingly sets his timer for July, but he thinks they will wake up a lot sooner than that. There are still some things to do. But right now, they just want to rest.  
They lay cuddled together, their minds at ease. When they fall asleep in the end, after talking for some tim, they dream of the future.  
They dream of a boy and his dog and his friends. They dream of a demon and an angel feeding the ducks and dining at the Ritz. And after a hard spring, a summer that never ends.


End file.
